


aliit (family)

by rioverua



Series: in retrospect (i’m going soft) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dyn Jarren - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, ManDadlorian, Mando'a, Space Dad Mando, im referring to mando as dyn bc it feels more personal, these two make me so soft, thx for the name drop pedro ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioverua/pseuds/rioverua
Summary: Dyn teaches (or attempts to teach) the child some Mando'a words. Only two seem to stick with the child.-Or, a short fic on Baby Yoda calling Mando his dad :)
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: in retrospect (i’m going soft) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572556
Comments: 22
Kudos: 890





	aliit (family)

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for my new obsession! i plan on writing many more fics about these two! :)

_“Kal.”_

Dyn pointed at the blade lying on the ground a reasonably safe distance away from the child. The child looked at the blade, then back to Dyn, and let out a few random babbles that hardly resembled _‘kal’._

“No, _kal.”_ Dyn repeated, slowly sounding out the word.

This time the child didn’t even make a noise, instead resorting to staring at the bounty hunter. A long-suffering sigh escaped him, and the child giggled.

“At least someone finds this funny, _ad’ika,”_ he grumbled. They had been going at this all day; Dyn would say a word and point at the object, the child would make a series of random syllables, Dyn would repeat the word, and the child would refuse to say anything more.

Only one word seemed to spark interest in the child— _buir_ , the equivalent of ‘father’ or ‘mother’. The child could say it, which was a milestone, but had no understanding of what the word actually meant. So far the child had called a blaster, his food, many rocks, and a small feathered creature _‘buir’_. While it was amusing, it wasn’t productive in the slightest.

The child gestured to the blade, and in a small voice said, _“Buir!”_

Dyn huffed, taking the blade and resheathing it. “We’ve gone over this, _ad’ika.”_ He grabbed a piece of paper and crudely drew a kid standing next to two adults, all holding hands to hopefully let the child understand the word further. Pointing at the two adults, Dyn said, _“Buir.”_ For good measure, he pointed at the stick figure kid and said, _“Ad’ika.”_

The child put a small hand on the kid in the drawing. “Ad… ad…”

 _“Ad’ika,”_ Dyn repeated, leaning forward as the child struggled with the new word.

“Ad… eeah! Adeah!” The child shouted, and Dyn chuckled.

“Close. You’re missing the ‘kah’. _Ad’ika.”_ He emphasized the ‘k’ sound, and the child slowly repeated the word.

 _“Ad’ika,”_ the child murmured, patting his hand on the drawing of the kid. Dyn smiled under his helmet. Progress.

Dyn moved his finger to the two adults. _“Buir.”_

 _“Buir!”_ The child repeated, happy to say his favorite word. 

“Good, _ad’ika,”_ Dyn praised, folding the paper and placing it on the ground. 

The child made a questioning noise, tapping his cloth covered chest. _“Ad’ika?”_

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re a child too,” Dyn confirmed with a nod of his head.

The child made a cooing noise and shuffled closer to place his palm on Dyn’s sleek _beskar_ chestplate. _“Buir?”_

Oh.

_Oh._

Something scarily unfamiliar and warm settled in Dyn’s chest as the child gazed expectedly up at him. His big, dark eyes seemed to stare directly into his own, even with the _buy’ce_ separating them. 

The child… thought of him as his father.

Dyn held the child close and gently rested his helmet on the little one’s forehead. The child cooed and gripped one of his fingers with his tiny hand.

 _“Aliit ori’shya tal’din,”_ he whispered.

That was all the confirmation the child needed.

**Author's Note:**

> mando'a translations;  
> kal - blade  
> ad'ika - little one, son, daughter, of any age  
> buir - father or mother  
> buy'ce - helmet  
> aliit ori’shya tal’din - family is more than blood


End file.
